b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/One Love
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= My eyes open from your dreams, are you true? My heart continues to pound Because I get to see you, I'm happy At any minute now, I think I might run to you I can't hold my emotion Think of you, 'cause I love you Knock, knock, knock on mind, for you My everything, all in my mind I pray they arrive to you I can't find the right words to convey this emotion We've got one love, we've got one love Time continues to pass, my heart that doesn't calm We've got one love, we've got one love I smile when my eyes meet yours My heart pounds agonizingly I'll always be next to you who's sweet I wish everything to be the same even tomorrow When I'm with you everyday When you are beside me celebrate Wavering eyes forever, eternity I want to look at you always forever more.... think of you, 'cause I love you Knock, knock, knock on mind, tonight At any minute now, stand by your side You are the one, baby be mine think of you, 'cause I love you Your voice echoes deep inside my heart always We've got one love, we've got one love If I don't confirm your mind, I can't fall asleep We've got one love We've got one love So far, I know just a little bit about you What shall we talk about in the future? I'm happy if I can get close to you with that wow wow...oh I can't find the way to convey this emotion We've got one love, we've got one love Time continues to pass, my heart that doesn't calm We've got one love, we've got one love Step by step our love will grow... one, one love I love you. You're the only one... one, one love We've got, We've got one, one love We've got, We've got one, one love |-| Japanese= 君の夢で目が覚める you true? 高鳴る鼓動がずっと続くよ 君に会えるから 嬉しいから 今すぐにでも走り出しそうだよ 抑えきれない Think of you, ’cause I love you 心にknock, knock knock, for you 僕のすべて all in my mind 君に届ける 伝えたい この気持ち 言葉見つからない We’ve got one love We’ve got one love 時間(とき)だけ 過ぎて行くよ 落ち着かないMy Heart We’ve got one love We’ve got one love 目と目が合う 瞬間に笑う キュンとくる 苦しいほど そう優しい君のそばにいるいつも このまま続けばいい 明日も 君といれば everyday そばにいれば celebrate 揺れる瞳 forever, eternity 見つめていたい ずっと forever more… think of you, 'cause I love you 気持ちがknock, knock, knock, tonight 今すぐにも stand by your side You are the one, baby be mine 君の声 胸の奥 いつも響いている We’ve got one love We’ve got one love 想いを 確かめないと 僕は眠れないよ We’ve got one love We’ve got one love まだ僕はほんの少しだけしか 君のことを知らないから この先どんな話しをしようかな それで君と近づけたら それでいい wow wow… oh 伝えたい この気持ち 言葉見つからない We’ve got one love We’ve got one love 時間(とき)だけ 過ぎて行くよ 落ち着かないMy Heart We’ve got one love We’ve got one love Step by step Our love will grow…one, one love I love You. You’re the only one…one, one love We’ve got, We’ve got one, one love We’ve got, We’ve got one, one love |-| Romaji= Kimi no yume de megasameru you true? Takanaru kodo ga zutto tsudzuku yo Kimi ni aerukara ureshikara ima sugu ni demo hashiridashisoda yo Osaekirenai Think of you, 'cause I love you kokoro ni knock, knock, knock for you Boku no subete all in my mind kiminitodokeru Tsutaetai kono kimochi kotoba mitsukaranai We've got one love, we’ve got one love Jikan (toki) dake sugite iku yo ochitsukanai my heart We've got one love, we've got one love Me to megaau shunkan ni warau Kyun to kuru kurushi hodo So yasashi kiminosobaniru itsumo Kono mama tsudzukeba i ashita mo Kimi to ireba everyday Soba ni ireba celebrate Yureru hitomi forever, eternity Mitsumeteitai zutto forever more... Think of you, 'cause I love you kimochi ga knock, knock, knock tonight Imasuguni mo stand by your side You are the one, baby be mine Kiminokoe mune no oku itsumo hibiite iru We've got one love, we've got one love Omoi o tashikamenaito boku wa nemurenai yo We've got one love, we've got one love Mada boku wa honnosukoshidake shika Kimi no koto o shiranaikara Konosaki donna hanashi o shiyou ka na Sorede kimi to chikadzuketara sore de i wow wow… oh Tsutaetai kono kimochi kotoba mitsukaranai We've got one love, we've got one love Jikan (toki) dake sugite iku yo ochitsukanai My heart We’ve got one love, we've got one love Step by step Our love will grow… one, one love I love you. You’re the only one… one, one love We've got, we've got one, one love We've got, We've got one, one love References *English Translations, Japanese Lyrics, and Japanese Romaji via tillymint @ flightb1a4.com Category:Lyrics